Star Wars Lust
by VeoSing
Summary: Set over forty years, follow the young Jedi prospect Kel, a young boy attempting to learn the ropes of what it takes to be a powerful Jedi by facing many challenges that only come as an aspiring Leader.
1. Prologue

Even at the age of four, Kel loved the beauty of the galaxy. Every night before his parents, Bix and Gormana, sent him off to bed, he would stargaze naming constellations and planets. "Kel, can you come inside for a minute!" Gormana yelled peacefully. "Sure thing mama!" Kel shouted back. Kel rushed himself back inside his small home to find both of his parents sitting on the red sofa found in the feature room of his house. "Here, open this," Bix said cheerfully as he passed a small silver box to Kel. "What is it?" Kel was curious as to what was inside the box, he slowly opened the container to find an orange glowing Kyber Crystal with a thread tied to the end of it. "It's a special necklace Kel, put it on." Kel's mother ordered. Kel was very appreciative of the gift he immediately tied the necklace around his neck. "It's heavy," Kel stated. "Of course it is, it will be, but don't worry sweet Kel, it'll get light-" Gormana was loudly interrupted by an explosion outside.

Gormana gasped as Bix ordered Kel and Gormana to hide. It was too late, pirates were invading again. The pirate raids had been occurring too often lately in the Corellian city of Kor Vella. "It's the pirates they're back! We need to get out of here." Bix said while panicking and grabbing his ion blaster rifle. "Get to the landing site, there will be a ship we can get to!" The three Drew's sprinted for the local landing site when Kel, who was being carried by Gormana, noticed Republic reinforcements were arriving again to help the city. But this raid was almost four times the size of the last, and they barely survived that raid, even with Republican assistance.

A LAAT landed in front of the Drew family while they were running. The family stopped in their tracks when the ship's doors swung open, three Jedi Knights ran from the ship and into the city to protect civilians. But one Jedi stayed behind and helped the family aboard the vessel. The Jedi ordered the pilot to take off and take them back to the cruiser when they were shot down.

Kel woke up being carried by the Jedi. "W-where are m-my parents?" Kel weakly questioned. "Now is not the time young one, I have to get you out of here. My name is Jedi Knight, Jocasta Nu, call me Jocasta." Kel looked ahead and noticed Jocasta was headed for the landing site. There were two Corellian transports landed at the site. Kel looked over Jocasta's shoulder and noticed two pirate thugs chasing after them. "Be-behind you Jocasta!" Kel warned, Jocasta ducked in time to dodge the impending rifle blasts, just as she boarded the Corellian ship with Kel. Just before the two thugs could board the ship with Kel and Jocasta, young Kel pushed the two thugs to the ground using the force. Jocasta looked shocked. She piloted the small vessel back to the Jedi Venator class cruiser and informed a medic to check up on Kel to make sure he wasn't hurt. Jedi Knight Jocasta Nu then returned to battle. Kel was confused. Where were his parents, why was Jocasta so shocked when he used the Force?

The cruiser's medic informed Kel that he needed rest, it was already quite late. Kel agreed and slept inside an unoccupied Jedi bunk aboard the ship. When Kel reawoke the ship had landed on Coruscant. He recognized the planet through his "Galaxy Encyclopedia" books he read. The boy was escorted from the ship and into a Jedi Shuttlebus. The shuttle bus took Jocasta Nu, eight other Jedi, and Kel back to the Jedi temple. Kel was incredibly shocked, he had always wanted to see a Jedi temple. Jocasta then took the young Kel to see the High Jedi Council.

She informed them of his power and he was asked a few questions. "Where did you get that necklace young one?" One of the Jedi questioned. "Mm-my mama gave it to me" Kel nervously stuttered. "Hmm... train you, we will, a Jedi, you shall become hmm?" Master Yoda said to the boy. "W-w-what! A Jedi?" Kel was ecstatic, being a Jedi was a dream Kel thought he could never accomplish. "Nu, could you please escort youngling Drew to his new quarters please." Jedi Master Hone requested. "Uh, excuse me, Master Yoda, w-where are my parents?" Kel was nervous again, he hadn't seen them since before he left Corellia. "Your parents didn't make it Kel, they were killed in the explosion on Corellia," Jocasta informed Kel. The young boy fought his tears during his journey to his bunks. His excitement to become a Jedi was canceled out by the loss of his family. Kel laid down on his new bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

"Morning hot shots," Rama yelled throughout the bunks. Over the past eight years, Kel had been bunking with four other younglings about the same age as him. Rama had always been a bit of a showoff, and today he was going to be even worse. Today Master Yoda was taking these five younglings to the ancient Jedi planet called Ahch-To, where the Jedi Order was first founded and where the first Jedi ever lived. They were going to be landing on Temple Island to be constructing their lightsabers. Each youngling would usually have to travel to Ilum to collect their Kyber Crystals, but these five younglings have had their crystals passed down to them throughout their generations. "Shuuuut up Rama! You're always up too early!" Lacie groggily shouted. "Yeah, why don't you actually try getting up at a sensible time huh?" said Vakir who was slowly drifting back off to sleep again. Rama replied cockily, "because I am going to construct the most powerful lightsaber today." "Oh, we'll see about that," smirked Pilks.

Once the children were all prepared for their adventure, Master Yoda and the architect droid, Huyang, boarded an ancient Republic ship called "The Crucible" and began their departure. After a few hours lightspeed travel, Pilks decided to check hour far away to Ahch-To they were. "Guys, we're almost there!" informed Pilks to the group whilst pointing at the radar. "Patience, young one, a simple task, constructing a lightsaber is not," Yoda told Pilks. Her jaw dropped smile faded. When The Crucible finally landed, Huyang, Master Yoda, and the younglings tramped along the side of Temple Island until they reached the Tree library. Inside the library, Master Yoda salvaged an ancient Jedi text that informed younglings of basic lightsaber construction. After each youngling had grasped a simple aspect of lightsaber construction, they each lined up in front of Huyang to receive their parts necessary to constructing their first lightsaber.

When Kel's turn finally arrived, Huyang asked Kel to take off his Kyber Crystal necklace and hold it in his hands. "Feel the force through the crystal. What does it remind you of?" Huyang questioned robotically. "Home. My parents. Pirates." Kel replied. "Hmm, released, your anger must be, young one. Only hold you back, it will." Master Yoda said as he poked Kel's thigh with his walking stick. "You seek CEC Metal, used on the largest starships throughout the galaxy, to the smallest blasters on Corellia. This metal is refined in your home city on Corellia, let me see here. Ah, here you are." Huyang slowly gathered up the essential materials in order for Kel to construct his saber. "They're a bit weathered, but they should hold well," Huyang concluded. "Next!" Huyang shouted. Kel walked over to the meditation circle that Master Yoda had formed with the other younglings that had received their parts.

Master Yoda informed the younglings that they required a clear mind in a meditative state in order for their lightsaber to be constructed well. several hours passed while each youngling attempted to construct their lightsabers. "Patience Pilks," Huyang mentioned while spectating the group. The first to complete the construction of their lightsaber was Vakir, he ignited his saber to reveal a green blade, the hum of Vakir's newly constructed weapon stressed Rama out which caused what he had already constructed to fall apart. Master Yoda let out a small laugh. Next to complete their weapon was Lacie. "Yes! Finally!" Exclaimed Lacie. Her blade was purple like Master Windu's, only her hilt was a dark grey color. It signified Lacie's strength which she had shown dueling other younglings in training. Lacie and Vakir set their swords to low power mode and practiced dueling like they did on Coruscant. They had Huyang supervise them.

Rama was getting very stressed with his lightsaber hilt falling apart all the time. "Relaxed, your mind must be, child. Reach out." Yoda calmly informed. This try, Rama really put his focus in. it took him another three tries, but Rama finally got it. His sword was plated with electrum, his background was from a rich legacy, this allowed his saber to have such a high value. Rama ignited his weapon to reveal an aqua blade. He had a cross combination of his father's green crystal and his mother's blue. Each youngling was stunned by the amazing color produced. Except for Kel, Kel just rolled his eyes. Eventually, Pilks and Kel completed their lightsaber construction and dueled each other. They both wielded orange sabers as they both shared orange crystals from the same type of Kyber Crystal. Kel wielded his lightsaber backward, he found it easier to duel that way and the shape of his new weapon made it exceptionally more comfortable for him.

"Come on young ones, it's time to return to Coruscant. You have a lot more training to do if you would like to pass the Jedi Initiate trials next year." Huyang instructed. Each youngling and Master Yoda re-boarded The Crucible and returned to Coruscant. Rama was still annoyed that he didn't get to complete his saber first, while Lacie and Vakir felt glorious. Kel sat next to Pilks and fell asleep on her shoulder. When he reawoke, they were landing on Coruscant. Each youngling exited the ship and headed to the Jedi Temple's cafeteria for their evening meal. After each younglings' meal, they headed back to their bunks where they stored their new lightsabers and headed to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Jedi Initiate Trials

Over the past year, Kel had been training especially hard. Today, Kel and 31 other younglings will be beginning their Jedi Initiate Trials. The event that will transition a Jedi youngling to an apprentice or more commonly known, a Jedi Padawan. Spectating Jedi Masters and Knights will be watching closely and carefully on each initiate, in order to decide which youngling they will take as their new padawan.

"Hey guys, guess what day it is tomorrow?" Rama said casually as he swung his lightsaber from side to side around him. "The Jedi Initiate Trials begin today, Bantha fodder," Lacie mentioned while rolling her eyes. "Yes, I know that. I am talking about the lightsaber duels." Rama said trying to save his mistake. The lightsaber duels were an annual event that occurred during every Jedi Initiate Trials. A tournament would be held between each youngling to test their strength and skill with a lightsaber. Winning this tournament would put you at a great advantage to be chosen as an apprentice to one of the stronger Jedi Masters. They usually take winners or runner-ups of that tournament. "Today I'm pretty sure we have to complete an act of public service after we meet in the common room," Pilks stated informatively. Each youngling, including Kel, Pilks, Rama, Lacie and Vakir, all headed off to the Jedi Order's primary common room to find Master Yoda, Master Mace Windu and Master Plo Koon each standing behind a large podium ready to speak to all 32 initiates.

Once each initiate seated themselves, Mace Windu began his speech. "Welcome young ones, today you will begin your first steps to becoming a Jedi Padawan. You will endure three simple but crucial tasks, your first being an act of social service. You will need to complete an eligible act of kindness to a citizen of Coruscant and have them record it in your datapad. The second trial will be a lightsaber dueling tournament. All 32 of you will be competing for first place in this tournament. And your final challenge will require you to recite the Jedi Order's own code to the Jedi Council. Once these three challenges have been completed over the next three days, the Jedi Council will be ready to promote each of you to the rank of Padawan within the Jedi Order." The younglings whispered amongst each other discussing how they were going to go about the trials. Kel remained silent while Pilks looked a bit nervous. Lacie and Rama were smirking at each other as taunts. After about thirty seconds of whispering, Master Plo Koon stepped up to the podium and began speaking. "I Master Koon shall be supervising the civil service challenge, while Master Windu manages the Lightsaber dueling tournament, and finally, Master Yoda will be leading the Jedi Code trial." Again the whispers started. "The best of luck, we wish you young ones. And may the force be with you." Master Yoda concluded while dismissing the initiates.

Each youngling exited the Jedi common room and began searching around the Planet for a citizen to help. After numerous hours of searching around the cities of Coruscant, Kel noticed a speeder unloading crates into a large warehouse. The two Rodians carrying in the crates looked like they were struggling so Kel asked if they would like some help. The two Rodians laughed while Kel smiled calmly. "Heh heh, no offense kid, but if we're struggling, I don't think your help would make it any easier for us." One of the Rodians said convincingly. "Hey, no, it's alright I'm a Jedi," Kel replied. The silent Rodian gasped. "A Jedi!? Well, I guess, if you're a Jedi, maybe you could help us by using your force or whatever." The other Rodian suggested while raising both of his hands up to his chest. Kel held out his hand and used The Force to assist the Rodians. He led the box into the warehouse and placed it down on the dolly they had ready. He repeated this with the Rodians until they were finished. "Hey, uh, thanks, kid, I guess." One of the Rodians mentioned. "Hey, if there's anything we can do for you we'd be glad to help." The other Rodian added. "Actually, could you sign off my assistance in this datapad here, I'm trying to qualify to graduate to a Jedi Padawan." Kel returned. "Uh, sure kid." One of the Rodians replied while grabbing Kel's datapad. The Rodian signed off Kel's community service and Kel made his way back to the Jedi temple.

When Kel returned to his bunks he listened to Lacie's story about how she helped a young boy find his mother, and Rama showed off about the bandits invading the parliament building, he helped arrest for the Republic Senate. Pilks and Vakir both helped each other clean out an old building for a wealthy investor. "Get some rest guys, tomorrow we're going to need it," Pilks said while tugging her blanket towards her. Each youngling slowly drifted off to sleep a little bit later. When they all woke up, they redressed themselves and headed towards the Jedi Combat Training room located on the east side of the temple. When they arrived the Tournament bracket had been placed upon a holo-projector on the feature wall. Kel was beginning the tournament against a Trandoshan initiate named Vera. He had never heard of him, but he was hoping it wouldn't be too difficult. Kel usually focused a lot of energy on training with his lightsaber, so hopefully, he can win the tournament.

After about half an hour of waiting, it was time for Kel and Vera to begin their duel. Kel set his lightsaber to duel mode, held it in his hand with the emitter pointing behind him, and ignited the orange blade. Kel had found wielding his lightsaber backward easier when he began training with a lightsaber. Training mode would stun an opponent. If an opponent is stunned three times, they will be eliminated from the tournament. Rama and Lacie were yet to have their duel, but if both of them win their duels, they will be dueling each other. Pilks lost her duel and Vakir won his. Vera stepped into the dueling ring and ignited her green lightsaber. Her skin almost matched the brightness of her sword. Master Windu counted down from three and the pair began swinging their weapons at each other. Kel was clearly more experienced than Vera at attacking, but Vera was very defensive, she was blocking and dodging each of Kel's attempts to stun her. Several attempts later, Kel stunned Vera on the left arm leaving a dark mark where he struck. Vera gasped and fell to the floor. The holo-projector on the feature wall increased Kel's match points by one. Kel just needed two more strikes.

Vera regained her composure and returned to her corner. Kel did the same. Mace Windu began counting down from three again. When he reached zero, the duelers both charged at each other. This time Vera seemed angrier, her attacks had more force to them this time. This left her defenseless due to the fact she was only trying to match Kel's score with a strike. She was clearly targeting Kel's left arm, seeking vengeance. Kel found his opening when she was most vulnerable and struck again. This time on her left leg. Once again she fell to the floor and let out a louder gasp. After re-returning to their respective corners and Mace Windu had reached zero again. Vera and Kel rebegan dueling. This time, Kel knew he could take her quickly. He didn't take any chances, he executed his final attack swiftly and effectively, defeating his weakened opponent and advancing to the last sixteen.

Following Kel's duel, Lacie and Rama both won their duels, leaving Pilks the only youngling of the group that didn't qualify for the last sixteen in the dueling tournament. In the next round, Vakir lost his battle. Kel had to challenge a tall Jedi by the name of Pfono. He was a brute, he had high legs with strong arms. The Epicanthix that Kel had to duel was so tall, it gave Kel an advantage and he could easily strike body parts that were undefended due to the fact Pfono's lightsaber was so small compared to him. By the third and final round of the duel, Pfono equipped a second lightsaber he had borrowed from the initiate Pfono had defeated in the previous round. But dual-wielding was still no match for Kel. Despite the extra defense, Kel managed to strike Pfono for a third and final time to make it into the last eight. Immediately after that duel, Rama and Lacie began their duel. after four rounds, the scores were all tied up at two to two. It was sudden death. If they lost this round they will be eliminated from the tournament.

"Three, Two, One, Zero" Yelled Master Windu from the sidelines. Lacie and Rama began fighting. When Rama struck up, Lacie defended up. When Lacie struck down, Rama defended down. It was a tight duel, they showed the same skill. Jedi Knights and Masters watched intensely. Already planning who they were going to take as an apprentice. Finally, Lacie fumbled. She tripped on her feet and fell to the floor. Rama stepped towards her. "You have lost," Rama said furiously and struck her right in the chest. This meant Rama and Kel were the only younglings of the group left in the tournament. And they were dueling this round in the last eight. When their duel came around Kel and Rama showed moderately similar lightsaber dueling skill. But in the end, there was a clear strength in Kel's skill. Rama wasn't strong enough and fell. Becoming one of the defeated Jedi in the last eight. Lacie whispered "Yes!" to herself when Kel made his final strike on Rama's foot. Kel was the only initiate of his group left. He had to advance this round to do his bunkmates proud.

In the Semi-Finals of the dueling tournament, Kel was challenging a young Mirialan Jedi named Barriss Offee. Many Jedi Masters had been watching her closely as they heard she was an extremely talented lightsaber duelist. Especially Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. It looked very convincing Kel was outmatched. Kel tried and tried ut Barriss was too strong, Kel lost his duel three to one. Jedi Master Unduli smiled. She had made her decision. Barriss went on to win the tournament while Kel was sympathized by his initiate group. Lacie looked very angry at Rama however. Pilks looked disappointed in herself. The group began walking back to their bunks when Pilks grabbed Kel's hand. She held it tightly and Kel did nothing to object. Nobody in the group noticed, which was fortunate because it would have gotten both younglings expelled from the Jedi order. "Night guys!" Rama shouted. "Shut up rancor breath!" Lacie shouted back. Rama looked shocked, but left her be, tonight wasn't the right time to make her more upset.

On the third and final day of the Jedi Initiate Trials, every initiate lined up outside the elevator that led up to the Jedi Council room. The line had all 32 initiates waiting to recite the Jedi code to the council. While waiting in line, Pilks said to Kel who was standing in front of her to meet her in the temple's washroom. Kel made his way over and asked Pilks what was wrong. "Mess up the code. Leave the order. We can be together, taking down pirates and threats ourselves. If you don't remember the code, it is mandatory that you will be expelled from the order. Do it with me and we can be together." Pilks expressed passionately. "What? Are you serious? We ca- I can- are you sure?" Kel replied confused. "Yes! I'm certain! Please! I'd love to be with you but the code forbids it!" Pilks replied again with the same romantic emotion she had provided previously.

The pair left the washroom and rejoined the line, but at the back because they lost their previous spaces with the group. Lacie, Rama, and Vakir all successfully recited the code and were assigned new masters and achieved the rank of Padawan. Eventually, it was Pilks' turn. She headed up the elevator and into the Council room. "Begin when ready, you may," stated Master Yoda. "There is no emotion, there is." Pilks stopped. "Problem? Young one?" Master Yoda questioned. Pilks let tears run down her face. "I-I'm sorry master! I-I have failed." Pilks exited the room and into the elevator crying. She held up her act until she reached the bottom floor. Vakir, Rama, and Lacie hugged Pilks sympathetically as Pilks told everyone how she would have to turn in her lightsaber and she would be expelled. She made eye contact with Kel several times as a method of communication to the youngling. Finally, Kel entered the elevator. "Good luck Kel!" Yelled Lacie before the elevator doors closed. When Kel finally reached the council room, he stepped into the center. "Begin when ready, you may." Again mentioned by Master Yoda. Kel stood silently for about ten seconds. He looked very hesitant. The boy was deciding if he was going to take the risk. "Is there a problem, young Kel?" Curiously asked Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Sorry." 


End file.
